Back to the Future
by RikkaFish
Summary: CharmedStar Trek Voyager crossover. I know the title is kinda stupid, but it was perfect for the story. Piper casts a spell and sends the Charmed Ones, Leo, and Cole more than 300 years in the future. This is a repost, I changed chapter 2 a little bit.
1. Going to the Future....

Title: Back to the Future  
Summary: A Charmed/Star Trek Voyager crossover. Piper casts a spell and sends everyone more than 300 years in the future.  
Notes: For Charmed, it's after Brain Drain, but before Black as Cole. For Voyager, it's after Lineage, but before Repentence.  
* * * * *  
Piper scanned the Book of Shadows, not looking for anything in particular. Sometimes she just liked to look through the Book. It was full of interesting stuff.  
  
Then she stopped when she came to a page with a spell.  
  
*To go to the future? I thought we already used that spell?* she thought as she scanned the spell.   
  
"Take me to the future, wherever that may be, for the future holds, secrets I want to see," Piper read out loud. It was then she realized what she had just done.  
  
*Uh-oh* was her last thought as a bright yellow light surrounded her and took her away from the Halliwell manor.  
* * * * *  
  
Sorry it was so short.  



	2. ...For the Second Time...

** Title: Back to the Future, Part Two  
Summary: A Charmed/Star Trek Voyager crossover. Piper casts a spell and sends everyone more than 300 years in the future.  
A/N1: For Charmed, it's after Brain Drain, but before Black as Cole. For Voyager, it's after Lineage, but before Repentence.  
A/N2: This is a repost of the same story, changed a little thanks to my good friend Tyler (heehee... i still don't want to rp without a YOU-KNOW-WHAT)  
* * * * *  
Piper looked around her new surroundings. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole were there, with even more confused looks on their faces. A tall African American man with funny shaped ears was pointing what Piper thought was a gun. A woman with reddish hair stood about seven feet in front of her. Everyone was wearing almost the exact same thing, only different colors. A majority of the outfits were red. There were about three people in gold, and two in blue.  
  
"Uh, Piper, what's going on?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
Piper turned to face her little sister. "Uh, well, it, uh, well...."  
  
"Uh, Piper?" Leo said, pointing to the other people in the room.  
  
Piper looked around and swallowed. Everyone there was looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.   
  
"Uh, hi, hello, everyone," Phoebe said for her. "How- how is everybody?"  
  
"Who are you?" the redheaded woman asked.  
  
"I, well, I-I-I'm Piper and, and these are my sisters..." She choked on her words and couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Phoebe and Paige," Phoebe finished for her. "And this is Cole, and that, that is Leo."  
  
Paige looked around the room. She had seen some really weird things since she became a witch, but not this many weird looking people in the same room. "We come in peace," she said with a confused tone in her voice.  
  
"Where are you from? How did you get here?" the redhead questioned.  
  
"San Fransisco and uh.... Piper? How did we get here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe then threw her hands out, freezing everyone.  
  
"I accidently cast a spell," she said to Phoebe.  
  
"Accidently? How do you accidently cast a spell?" Phoebe asked, clearly confused.  
  
"When you don't realize you're doing it."  
  
Piper looked around the room. She had never seen anything like the kind of technology before. Turning around, she saw a large screen showing stars. She had probably frozen them along with the rest of the room.   
  
"When are you planning on unfreezing them?" Paige asked. The expession on her face clearly showed that she didn't want Piper to unfreeze the room.   
"I don't know... I was hoping we could try and orb out before they unfreeze." She looked at Leo, who was still frozen. She threw out her hands again and unfroze him. "Do you think we could orb out of here?"  
  
Leo looked at her. "We could try, but I'm not allowed to work with demons, you know that."  
  
"Please?" Piper pleaded.  
  
"I'll try, to see if its safe." Before anyone could protest, Leo had orbed out. A few seconds later, he came back. "We're in the middle of outer space. I couldn't even see Earth."  
  
Piper's mouth fell open, then she quickly closed it. She threw out her hands a third time and unfroze the room.   
  
"What the hell?!" A fairly pale man with black hair jumped. Paige had moved from her spot next to him while the room had froze.  
  
"Uh, hi," Paige smiled nervously.  
  
"Where are we?" Piper said, ignoring everyone's reactions.  
  
The redhead looked at her. "We're in the Delta Quadrant, more than 30,000 lightyears away from Earth."  
* * * * *  
Hey, sorry, I know this one was kinda short, too. I'll try to get the next part up ASAP. I won't continue if no one reviews though!**


	3. ...but Not Quite this Far

Title: Back to the Future, Part Three  
Summary: A Charmed/Star Trek Voyager crossover. Piper casts a spell and sends everyone more than 300 years in the future.  
A/N: For Charmed, it's after Brain Drain, but before Black as Cole. For Voyager, it's after Lineage, but before Repentence.  
A/N2: I corrected the four quadrants thing already, but apparently it didn't upload. It better work this time.  
* * * * *  
Piper gaped at the woman. "Two questions: Delta-what?"  
  
"The Delta Quadrant. There are four quadrants in the galaxy: The Alpha Quadrant, where Earth is, The Beta Quadrant, the Gamma Quadrant, and The Delta Quadrant."  
  
"Second: How the hell did you get 30,000 lightyears away from Earth?!"  
  
"The Caretaker."  
  
"The what?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It was this giant space station--"  
  
"Forget it. Who are you?" Piper asked, cutting her off.  
  
"i'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."  
  
"Federation--"  
  
Leo put a hand on Piper's shoulder. "What year is it?"  
  
"2378."  
  
Piper could tell Leo had tensed up when she said the year. Before he could say anything, she quickly started to speak.  
  
"I remember the spell," Piper whispered in Leo's ear. "It said something about the future holding a secret I want to see."  
  
"You want to know about something 377 years in the future?" Leo whispered back.  
  
"Maybe we have to see the secret, and then we can go back?" Phoebe offered quietly.  
  
Piper licked her lips. "Maybe, but I don't know of any secrets I want to know this far in the future."  
  
"Do you want to know any secrets at all that the future might hold?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, the night after you and Cole rescued me from the Source, I wanted to know what ever happened to our daughter, Melinda."  
  
"Honey, that's only a few years in the future. Plus, she might not even be there anymore. Alot of things have changed. You said so yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Maybe it's not me who wants to know something. Anyone want to know something about the future?"  
  
"Not this far in the future," Cole whispered, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.  
  
"Well, maybe one of us has some unknown thing we want to know."  
  
Piper looked at Captain Janeway. She laughed a little at the look on the woman's face. It was full of surprise, and a little bit of fear. Piper was surprised at the fact that no one had asked her how they had gotten there. People don't just appear in a swirl of bright lights in the human world. In the magical world, there were tons of ways: orbing, shimmering, blinking....  
  
"Looks like they've changed the transporters," a man with a tattoo over his left eye said to the captain.  
  
"Trans-what?" Paige asked.  
  
"Transporters. Where did you come from?" the man asked again.  
  
"More like when did we come from..." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
The man looked at her, obviously confused by her statement. "When did you come from?"   
  
"Uh, well, we-we came from a long time ago...377 years ago to be exact."  
  
"You came from the year 2001?" a blond man sitting at the front of the room asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
"What kind of technology did you use?" Captain Janeway asked.  
  
"Technology?" Piper asked. "You have technology that can move you in time?"  
  
"WE dont have have any, but it does exist."  
  
"Oh, that doesn't help."  
  
"That kind of technology doesn't exist in our time," Phoebe said, shaking her head.  
  
"In can exist in any period of time," Captain Janeway said.  
  
"Um, I think that we may need a little bit of privacy. Anywhere we can go?"  
  
"I don't know. I think you should let our doctor take a look at you to make sure you're really who you say you are."  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper. Piper nodded her head slightly.  
  
"OK."  
* * * * *  
Phoebe looked around the sickbay.She was sitting on one of the bed, Piper and Leo sitting on the bed next to her. Paige was sitting on the third bed. Cole stood next to her bed. The doctor had explained what he had done while he was doing it and had assured them that nothing would hurt. After looking at blood and DNA samples for nearly twenty minutes, he had called in what Phoebe guessed was his medical assistant. The doctor's medical assistant was the same man they had seen sitting at the front of the bridge.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Phoebe asked Cole.  
  
"Our DNA and blood samples. The DNA of a witch is different from that of a human being. Same thing applies to demons and Whitelighters."  
  
"They are going to get a big surprise when they find out that I'm dead," Leo said.  
  
"Can't we write a spell to get back to our time?" Paige asked.  
  
"That's what I've been doing for the past ten minutes," Piper said.  
  
"Then say it!"  
  
"Fine, fine. It's probably not going to work, but, here it goes: Take us through time and space, take us back to the right place."  
  
Everyone waiteed for a few seconds but nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, yeah, great spell, Piper," Paige said sarcastically. "Worked real well."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ms. Halliwell?"  
  
The three sisters looked up. The doctor was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ms. Piper Halliwell," he said.  
  
"MRS. Piper Halliwell," Piper corrected as she climbed off the bed.  
  
"Right this way, MRS. Halliwell."  
  
Piper sighed and looked at Leo before going into the office. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that her sisters, Leo, and Cole were focusing all their attention on what was going on inside.  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell--"  
  
"You can call me Piper."  
  
"All right. Piper, this is my medical assistant and Voyager's pilot, Lietenant Tom Paris."  
  
"Hello, Lietenant," Piper said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Call me Tom.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Anyway, Piper, about your DNA samples. They are..unlike anything I have ever seen, and--"  
  
Piper cut him off. "Our blood samples have unusual substances in them, right?"  
  
The doctor eyed her suspisously, as though he expected her not to know about it.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Also, about Mr. Wyatt... according to his DNA and blood samples, he's dead."  
  
"I did a background check on him," Tom told Piper. "The only Leo Wyatt from you're century is dead. He died in 1942 during World War Two."  
  
Piper took a deep breath. What was she supposed to do? Tell them that she and her sisters were witches, and Leo was a Whitelighter, and Cole was a demon? They'd just laugh at her.  
  
"May I speak to them about this?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Piper walked out and faced her anxious sisters, Cole, and Leo.  
  
"They've figured out that Leo is dead."  
* * * * *  
See, now, this one is much longer than the first two! Please R&R or I won't finish!  



	4. To Tell or Not to Tell?

Title: Back to the Future, Part Four  
Summary: A Charmed/Star Trek Voyager crossover. Piper casts a spell and sends everyone more than 300 years in the future.  
Notes: For Charmed, it's after Brain Drain, but before Black as Cole. For Voyager, it's after Lineage, but before Repentence.  
* * * * *  
"We should tell them."  
  
Paige looked up, surprised at the suggestion Phoebe had just said. She cast a look at Leo, who looked a little uncomfortable with the whole thing. Looking back at Phoebe, she spoke. "Tell them?"  
  
"They would laugh at us," Piper said.  
  
"Even though the evidence is right there in front of them? The weird substances in our blood, the odd DNA samples, the fact that Leo is DEAD? All we have to do is show them our powers," Phoebe said, jumping off the bed.  
  
"From the sound of it, they already have technology that can do all of our powers. They thought us arriving here was with something called a transporter. They'd probably think that Leo's orbing, and Cole's shimmering are just transporters, too."  
  
"What about our powers? They are nothing like shimmering or orbing. I highly doubt they have a device that can see the past, present, and future."  
  
"She's right. We should tell them before they do something drastic," Leo said.  
  
Piper looked at Leo for a few seconds. "I don't know..."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "You know what? I'm going to tell them whether or not you're with me."  
  
"I'll tell them you're delusional and they'd believe me, not you," Piper said, crossing her arms.  
  
"You're being stubborn, you know that?"  
  
"We can't tell them!"  
  
"Why not? They've got tons of weird stuff here. Did you see that guy with the pointy ears?"  
  
"They might even know witches already exist," Cole said. "I mean, we are more than 300 years in the future."  
  
Leo nodded. "And remember when you went just 10 years in the future? They knew witches existed."  
  
Piper sighed and let her arms drop to her sides. "Alright, lets go tell them"  
* * * * *  
  
Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy lately and have had hardly any time to get on the net and finish this one short chapter! I'll try and get the next chapter up, ASAP.  



End file.
